


Bridecest Lovechild

by SixSevenNate



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bridecest, I'm so sorry for this, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mpreg, crack!fic, what the fuck did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixSevenNate/pseuds/SixSevenNate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack ficlet, shittily written.</p><p>You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridecest Lovechild

Andy's fingers were numb from shaking and typing, his eyes sore and puffy from crying, his face wet with tears and streaks of make up.. He sat curled with his head between his knees and his back against the wall of his room, his phone sitting on the ground beside his hip. The screen glowed dimly.  
  
Then came the  knock.  
  
"Come in" he called weakly. The door creaked open and all four of the other Brides entered the dark apartment. Looking around, Ashley caught sight of Andy first and rushed to his side. Ashley was the first of the four to date Andy, therefore holding the closest bond in their eyes. "Andy" he spoke softly, brushing the other man's bang a out of his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Andy shook his head.  
  
Ashley beckoned the other boys to come kneel beside him. "Come on Ands, it can't be that bad." Cc cooed softly, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Oh, it is..." Andy dry sobbed once more before swallowing air, looking up at them "I'm pregnant."  
  
They were all quiet for a moment, nervous glances running through the small group as Andy dropped his head again in his chest.  
  
"So...whose the daddy then?" Jake choked. "We all fucked..."  
  
"I don't know." Andy groaned. "That's what's bothering me."  
  
"Looks like well just have to wait and find out then?" Ashley replied, hugging Andy close again.  
~~~  
"PUSH! The baby is almost here!"  
  
Andy screamed again in pain as a fresh jolt seared through his body, both hands clutching at the other's, his insides contracting as he birthed the child.  
  
"Its here!" The doctor said with glee, "its a boy!"  
  
The men cheered in glee, a sigh of relief coming from Andy.   
  
"Can I see him?" He mumbled.  
  
"Of course." (The baby was magically cleaned and shit) the nurse handed him the small bundle of baby carefully, Andy held his son as gently as he could, the other four leaning in to see its small, newly-born baby squished face.  
  
"It looks like me" Ashley said softly.  
  
"No it looks like me" CC said "I'm darker than you!"  
  
"That's my nose though" Jake interrupted  
  
"Shut the fuck up and enjoy the baby" Andy hissed "I DIDN'T spend all these hours in labor for you guys to bitch."  
  
~~~~  
Two months later in the DNA testing center, Bridecest sat in the waiting room. Everyone but Andy had their hands clasped together, pale, hoping expressions on their face.  
  
"No matter who it is, I still love all of you." Andy said reassuringly.  
  
Minuets later a bewildered looking doctor came out with a yellow envelope. Andy tucked little Sixx back in his car seat as they approached the woman, everyone's hearts thudding in their ears.  
  
"So what's the story, doc?" CC asked.  
  
"Whose the dad?"Jake asked as well.  
  
"Well....this is really odd...like a one in an infinite chance if happening..." she pulled the papers out of the envelope "you're all the fathers."  
  
"How the fuck is that even possible?" Jinxx blurted.  
  
"Well, the..egg...however males get pregnant...that's not a common thing either...was fertilized by all of you at the same time. Which resulted in a super baby."  
  
"Super baby?" Andy laughed "that sounds like a comic book character."  
  
"That's because I am a comic book character." Came a deep voice.   
  
Suddenly, Sixx lept from his car seat and into the air, growing tiny seagull wings and taking to flight. He squawked loudly and took off, zooming across the room.  
  
"I SHALL RETURN!" he called "I MUST SAVE THE CITY FROM DANGER!"  
  
The boys watched as Sixx flew out the window, his tiny wings flapping as he disappeared into the sunset. A single tear rolled down Andy's face.  
  
"Be free my son." He whispered "be free."

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't role play by myself....


End file.
